Control
by eclipsedawn
Summary: While enjoying a family bonfire, Bella treats Edward to a leather wrapped surprise. A one-shot written for the Support Stacie Auction. I do not own Twilight.


Nope, not a Snowed In update.BUT this is a long overdue one-shot for the Support Stacie Auction. My lovely beta, Isabel, paid for some leather lovin' and contributed to a great cause at the same time! Now, I love this woman with my whole heart, and after hearing her idea for this, I love her even more! I didn't have her beta this. So all errors are mine.

I do not own Twilight. All rights belong to Stephenie Meyer.

EPOV

"Can I have more marshmallows, Daddy?"

"Of course" I murmured, taking two more puffy white sugar balls out of the bag and spearing them with the stick Renesmee was using to roast food on. I didn't see how she could stomach the things. They looked undeniably revolting.

However, my daughter loved them. She was fascinated by the way they browned when she suspended them over the flames and the way their insides melted from the heat.

"Oooh!" she exclaimed, withdrawing her darkened marshmallow from the dancing flames. "I need more graham crackers and chocolate so that I can make more…what are they called again?"

"S'mores," Jacob supplied helpfully. He was sitting on Renesmee's other side, watching her, enchanted with her excitement as she saw her s'mores brown. "Hey, made me one too will ya, Ness? I'd make one myself, but yours taste the best. I want _s'more_ of your s'mores!"

Renesmee giggled and nodded quickly, glowing with a combination of pride and firelight as she speared the next marshmallow herself. Rosalie, hearing their conversation, brought over the box that held the ingredients.

I looked closely at Renesmee, watching her assemble the marshmallow sandwich. She had matured to what Carlisle said was about ten in human years. She was magical, her auburn curls shining, her brown eyes-the same color as Bella's- sparkling.

_Bella_…

She wasn't with me, and the distance was agonizing. We figured it would take decades in order for our insatiable need to just _be_ with the other person subsided. When we were parted, I had somewhat learned to manage my distress, but tonight was especially difficult.

We had all gathered to an open field not far from the house. It was the same field we'd met the Volturi at, the same field that decided our fate, and now it served as a place for our family to gather once more. This time, though, it was under considerably better circumstances.

We were having a bonfire to celebrate our togetherness as a family. Everyone gathered around the enormous fire, vampires, wolves, Charlie and Sue. We told ghost stories, and Jacob and Renesmee enjoyed hot dogs and s'mores. Renesmee's diet normally consisted of donated blood or animals, but she sometimes she enjoyed "human food." A campfire delicacy was no exception.

It was a perfect evening except-

Bella had mentioned that she needed to get something done before the bonfire, that she would meet us when she was finished, and she had been gone for a while now. I was working to restrain the lingering voice in my head that told me to worry, the voice that had dominated my thoughts throughout Bella's human life. Bella was just as strong as I was now, and she had nothing to fear. No Volturi. No werewolves. No Victoria. No James. No Mike Newton. Nothing.

So where was she? I wanted my wife to be here to enjoy this occasion, to delight in the ethereal sunset with me. Her absence resonated deeply with me in this setting since everyone was paired off and enjoying themselves. My feeling of loneliness harkened back to the life I had before Bella, the life I lived as an outsider. No, I was overreacting.

I heard Jacob's phone activate before it vibrated in his pocket. He pulled it from his pocket, glanced at the screen for less than a second then glanced at me. Suddenly, his thoughts shifted over to fleece jackets-colors, brands, zippers.

He was hiding something.

"Hey, I forgot something at the house. I'll be right back," he said hurriedly, his eyes alight with anticipation and darting from place to place in the woods. He leapt from the hay bale he was sitting on and into the forest.

Curious, I looked around at the others. Carlisle and Esme were poking the fire, Emmett and Jasper throwing a football around with the pack members, Rosalie doting on Renesmee, Alice helping Jasper arrange some blankets. _Alice_.

I quickly zeroed in on her mental "voice", hoping to pick something up, but the moment my gaze shifted to her, she put up her wall. Much like Jacob had, Alice busied herself, cataloging her favorite Chanel dresses from the past decades within her mind.

I was becoming frustrated. My siblings would think I was losing my patience because I had an insufferable need to know everything, but that wasn't it. When it came to Bella and Renesmee, the two most important people in my world, I was unwilling to take risks. Their safety was not something I would to toy with. If there was a threat, I needed to know about it.

I did not think that Alice or Jacob would hide something potentially dangerous from me, but if it was harmless, why all the secrecy?

"Ha! Look!" Renesmee shrieked happily. She held two s'mores up with her sticky little fingers to show me.

"Those look delicious, sweetheart," I said, humoring her. She did a remarkable job cooking it, but the runny substance disgusted me more than her usual human food.

"Where's Jake?" She pouted. "He's not here to eat the one I made just for him. I put extra chocolate on it!"

Her expression transformed into nothing short of crestfallen. As her mood declined, everyone else took notice and began to feel the same. Rosalie frowned, searching for Jacob, and everyone else looked on in concern. She'd had this affect on people since the day she was born. Everyone felt so powerfully for my daughter that her sorrow became his or her own.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Jasper nudge Alice. Renesmee's emotions impacted him more than anyone since, like a newborn vampire, hers were so much stronger than a human's or an older vampire's, making it unbearable for him. Alice nodded and danced over to where Renesmee was sitting.

"Oh, Nessie, he didn't leave because he didn't want one," Alice said gently, putting an arm around Renesmee. "He had to help your mommy with something. Just set it aside so he can eat it later, okay?"

"Is he helping Mommy with a _surprise_?" Renesmee asked, interested at once. I raised my eyebrow, interested as well.

"Oh yes. I think it will be _quite_ a surprise," Alice answered, crossing her arms and smiling smugly. Knowing I was watching, she turned to give me a self-satisfied smile as she thought about which Armani tie she wanted to buy Jasper.

_The green silk would fabulous good with my new dress, but I really think the blue one would go well with his hair_...

I opened my mouth to say something, but before I could, a faint rumble sounded in the distance. Everyone's head snapped in the direction of the mysterious noise, searching the falling leaves and dense forestation.

I could hear crunching leaves, wheels, and the gentle purr of a motor. Whatever or whomever it was, was getting closer. And the nearer it got, the bigger Alice's smile became.

From the shadows, two figures approached. They were rolling quickly toward us on…_motorbikes_. I immediately knew who they were.

I recognized the nearly antique bike from all those years ago when I had foolishly attempted to fill every role in Bella's life, to try and be her everything the way I wanted to. Her best friend had ridden with her, and when he disappeared, I wanted to occupy that space. I bought a new bike and shipped it overnight, thinking that all Bella wanted was a ridding partner, but it wasn't the activity that she missed. It was _Jacob_.

I'd been hurt at her gentle rebuff, but I wanted her to have whatever gave her joy. I bought her a helmet and riding jacket so that she could be safe when I wasn't around to protect her because I knew better than to trust Bella to be safe. I found the objects a poor substitute for my presence, but I said nothing.

As the two leather-sheathed figures came closer, I found myself remembering that day with supernatural clarity.

_She flipped her glossy hair back and stuffed the helmet on her head with an air of defiance. I held the jacket out as she roughly shoved her arms through the sleeves, and turned her around so that I could zip her in. I couldn't restrain a smile as I did so. She was entirely unaware of how adorable she was or how she amused me._

_She took a step back, a frown gracing her features. _

"_Be honest, how hideous do I look?" she said petulantly, eying her attire distastefully._

_I took another step back, needing space to take in the whole effect. She had no idea. She looked…_

"_That bad, huh?" she muttered._

"_No, no, Bella. Actually…" I struggled for the right word. None of the words I thought of seems to do her justice. They never did. I racked by brain until I landed on the word that came the closest. "You look…sexy."_

_She snorted. "Right."_

"_Very sexy, really," I assured her. At the same time, I hoped she had no idea how entirely enticing I found her. Knowing Bella, she'd take advantage, and with Bella looking like that...I would be all too willing to submit to her plans of seduction._

"_You are just saying that so that I'll wear it," she said. "But that's okay. You're right, it's smarter."_

_I hugged her to me and inhaled her unique scent, the smell that ignited both my throat and my heart. "You're silly. I suppose that's part of your charm." In fact, Bella had too much charm. That was part of the problem. I was reluctant to send her to Jacob looking so mouthwatering. "Though, I'll admit it, this helmet does have its drawbacks."_

_As gently as I could in my passion, I took her helmet off so that I could kiss her_.

When I snapped out of my reprieve, the two bikes were rolling to a halt in front of us. I could hear Renesmee gasp next to me. She'd never seen Jacob or her mother on their bikes. None of us had for a number of years.

Looking at my wife…it had been _far too many_ years.

She was wearing the same jacket and helmet I'd given her that day so long ago, before she had become immortal. But she had apparently made some additions to her wardrobe.

She was breathtaking.

My eyes started at her feet, taking in her black, leather riding boots with incredibly high, sharp heels along with a series of zippers and buckles. They came up to that delicious place just above her knees. The rest of her lower half was clad in shiny, black material that fit her like a second skin, embracing her sleek curves.

Her jacket was slightly bulkier than the other parts of her ensemble, but no less alluring. As a human she had looked sexy, but as a vampire…she was _irresistible_.

I had never been so happy that each male at our gathering already had a mate, and that Bella was away from all those humans who had lusted after her for all those years. If they saw her now, they would be rendered unconscious by sight of her.

Bella turned off her bike, thrusting a leg out in place of a kickstand and taking her helmet off. She shook her long, loosely curled hair out, almost in slow motion. She knew I was watching her- how could I not? - and turned to look at me. As our eyes met, she awarded me a smile that was sensual, dazzling, and _predatory_.

I needed her.

"Mama?" a small voice rang out. Renesmee looked completely stunned. This studded leather appearance was an entirely new look for her mother who usually preferred jeans and T-shirts. "You look pretty, Mama!"

Bella swung her leg over the bike and traipsed over to her. Our daughter touched her cheek and projected the way she saw Bella. In her mind, her mother looked like some fantastic, beautiful superhero. "Thank you, sweetie," Bella smiled.

I watched all of this with my jaw slightly open. It was amazing how Bella could be the sexy biker and the adoring mother at the same time. She was bent over, holding our daughter, the shiny fabric stretching over her backside to accommodate her movements. She must have felt my staring because she turned around and winked before looking to Alice.

Alice said in a rehearsed tone, "We'd better move this party inside. It's going to thunderstorm soon."

Almost on cue, a small rumble of thunder rolled from the darkening sky. With vampiric speed, my family gathered the supplies, put the fire out, and started moving toward the house.

"Hey, I'll take Nessie," Jacob offered, holding his arms out for her. Bella handed her over, and Jacob nestled her into the seat behind him. Renesmee giggled sweetly and wrapped her tiny arms around his waist, snuggling into him.

"Thanks, Jake," Bella smiled. "We'll be home soon."

"Yeah, _suuure_," Jacob laughed darkly. "Ready to ride, Ness?"

She shook her head vigorously, and they took off. I knew it was exciting for her since she'd never ridden on a motorbike. I would have been worried if she had been with Jake. I could hear my daughter squealing with excitement until they were miles away.

And then we were alone.

The rain drizzled a little around us, creating nothing more than a mist. In the distance, I could hear the faint noises of thunder.

From behind me, I sensed movement. Without a word, Bella turned away from me and sauntered to her bike, her full hips swinging hypnotically right at my eye level. I watched, enraptured, as she gracefully swung her leg over the motorcycle. She turned it on and revved the motor a few times, closing her eyes gently. She was the most erotic thing I had seen in my long life, so sweet and dangerous looking.

She slowly opened her eyes, and gazed at me, sizing me up. The wind blew her hair over her shoulder, and she smiled. She was stunning. There she was, this powerfully beautiful, immortal goddess whose presence filled up the entire forest, and she was _all mine_.

Her tongue darted out to wet her lower lip. _Damn it._

"Bella," I said, unable to take the silence any longer. Her honey colored eyes bore into mine. "You look…even sexier than the first time I saw you in that jacket."

"Really?" She asked. It was an innocent response, but her tone made it explicit. So this was her game? Bella was never subtle about when she wanted me, but I'd never seen her so brazen that she'd toy with me. Well, if this was the game, I would be very, _very_ good at playing it.

"_Oh, yes,_" I breathed, letting my eyes travel up and down her body.

"What's your favorite part?" she purred.

I stalked toward her deliberately, never taking my eyes from hers. When I got close enough to feel the heat from the engine, I ran one finger up her inner thigh.

Knowing it would take her by surprise, I placed my mouth on her ear, lightly taking her earlobe between my teeth and whispered, "Seeing you straddling this thing. Your legs spread like this…it's beautiful."

Bella visibly shivered, her mouth falling open.

"I'm glad you like it. I've been waiting for an opportunity to show off my new riding gear. I haven't been on this old thing in ages."

"Hmmm, yes," I breathed, burying my nose in her fragrant hair, feeling myself become aroused by her heady scent. I had to put my hand on the seat of the bike to steady myself. Her scent intoxicated me, as always. "It's been too long. We must make up for lost time."

"Why don't you get on?" Bella said, her voice deep with arousal. She shifted oh her bike, pressing herself against the front to make room for me behind her.

I wasted no time and settled in behind her, grabbing her hips and pulling myself closer.

"This all feels very..._convenient_," I murmured, tracing my lips along her throat, occasionally darting my tongue out to taste her sweet skin. "The party, the storm, this bike, the alone time."

"I may have enlisted Alice's help," Bella said before a content sigh escaped her lips. She reach one hand back and grabbed hold of my hair as the other hand held onto the handlebar.

"And they accuse _me_ of being manipulative," I teased, wrapping my arms around her so that I could inch the zipper on her jacket down. "You know, when I bought you this jacket and the helmet, they were supposed to protect you from getting injured, but now that you're a vampire," I peeled her jacket off of her shoulders gently, exposing her nearly sheer white t shirt which I also quickly removed, and tossed it to the ground. "there's no need for them."

I pulled her to me forcefully, bringing my hands up to roughly palm her breasts, happy that she had chosen to forgo her bra. I am nothing if not expedient, especially when undressing my wife.

Her breathing had quickened, and she leaned against my chest. "So everything else can stay on?" she asked, a smile playing on her lips, the vixen.

"I didn't say that," I said quickly, my hands finding the button on her tight pants. "These have got to be confining. You'll have to take them off if you want to move around." I ran my hand down her thighs, reaching the top of her boots. I lightly traced the top of the leather. "But these? I think your balance has improved enough that you can leave these on."

Before she could move, I grabbed the taught fabric of her pants and ripped them from her body, enjoying the loud ripping sound it emitted. Although she could easily see the quick movement, she gasped loudly in surprise.

"Edward!" she rasped, my unusual behavior taking her off guard.

"Well, love, what did you expect? I thought you _wanted_ me to react this way, surprising me like this. You can't blame me for being unable to resist your seductions." I ran my fingertips up her thighs until they touched her full hips and whispered, "_lean forward_."

Slowly, she grabbed the handlebars of the bike, her breasts crushed against the curved metal. Her back arched, presenting me with a tantalizing peek of black lace. I ran the back of my fingers up and down the soft fabric, reveling in how she delicately shivered.

"Look at you," I whispered, my voice so quiet and reverent, it nearly got lost in the wind, "sprawled across this hard, metal bike, wearing nothing but a scrap of lace and boots. So naughty. You're beautiful this way, Bella, a perfect mixture of softness and hardness." I tangled my hand into her silky hair and wrapped my other one around her waist, yanking them both against me. I roughly pressed my erection into her, loving the way she squirmed. "Mmm. Soft and hard, I_coming/I_ together. I like the sound of that."

I heard the air leave her lungs all at once.

"Edwarrrd," she rasped, reaching behind her to grab my head again, like I was going anywhere. I gave her what she wanted, leaning over her, pushing her further into the leather seat. I moved my lips up and down the pale skin of her throat, letting my tongue peek out to taste her as I did. Nothing tasted as good as Bella.

"What do you want, love?" I asked, subtly grinding into her backside, just light enough to tease both of us.

"You," she sobbed as my teeth grazed her.

"Not good enough," I admonished. She wanted to play, after all. "You'll have to be specific to get what you want."

"I-I-want you to take me," she breathed. "Take me right here, like this."

She thrust her hips into me to emphasize her point. Mmmm. I'd only taken her from behind a few times before and _never_ outside. If my heart were still beating, it would have been drumming out of my chest with anticipation.

I moved my body so that I could run my lips up and down her spine. My hands trailed along her sides, tickling her, making her body more alert. With little effort, I took both sides of her panties and snapped them before throwing them into the dying fire. I saw Bella's eyes widen.

"Don't worry, love," I said. "You won't be needing those."

She let out a noise that sounded like a combination of a whimper and a laugh. Ah, she loved this. My sweet, shy wife _wanted_ this, and since I could deny her nothing, she was going to get it.

Gently, I placed a palm on her spine and guided her forward so the she was lying against the bike once again. I wrapped one arm around her, finding her folds.

"Bella, you bad girl, you're so wet." Her breathing turned ragged as my middle finger found her sensitive bud, lightly flicking. "Yes, you're excited to get fucked on this bike, aren't you?"

She answered me by shoving herself further into my palm, seeking friction, but I pulled away, not letting her get what she wanted. She turned to glare at me, her darkened topaz eyes showing her frustration. Her hair had fallen into her eyes, and I used my now free hand to brush it away.

"Edward, why?" she whined softly.

"Shhh. Bella, I have something even better planned for you," I whispered, lowering my head to kiss her red lips. She latched unto mine heatedly, worked into a frenzy. She had come up with this plan thinking that she would be in charge, but I had other plans.

Her mouth ravaged mine, biting and licking. She was an animal, her primal side taking over. I couldn't take it anymore. Teasing her tortured me just as much as it did her. As my tongue battled viciously with hers, I wrapped my arm around her, finding her warmest spot again. I spread it open gently with my fingers as my other arm grabbed the handlebar. Taking the handle, I twisted roughly, forcing the engine to rev loudly.

"_AHHH_!" Bella screamed, nearly leaping off the seat.

"Like that, love?" I smirked, situating myself behind her. I had opened her so that her bud was directly against the bike. She had felt every vibration.

"God, _yes_," she hissed. I revved it a few more times in succession, admiring the way her head fell forward as she lost herself in the sensation. I softly pressed myself to her entrance.

"You ready for me?" I grunted, squeezing her breasts. Their tips puckered against my hand.

"Yes, yes, yes," she moaned, wiggling against me. "Take me, Edward. Now. Please?"

_Please_. God, what that word did to me.

I lined myself up and quickly buried myself inside of her, pushing in as far as I could go and freezing. Heaven. Bella was heaven.

"Uhhhhh," she moaned, stilling as well. We both took a moment to acclimate to the sensation. I knew I'd never get used to how it felt, that first moment after entering her. It always made my being hum.

I could tell when she had relaxed around me, and I began to stroke in and out, savoring the way her body gripped mine, unwilling to let me leave. I closed my eyes lightly at the sensation. The more relaxed she became, the harder I thrusted, unable to get enough of her. I worked up to a pace where I had to hold Bella's hips in place while I pumped inside of her, but I needed even more.

I didn't even realize it had started to rain until I noticed little drops shimmering on Bella's back. Every time another few drops would fall, she'd shiver like it tickled. Wanting to shield her, I leaned over, my chest against her smooth back.

She turned to capture my mouth with hers again, and it felt like my body was on fire. Being so close to her, being at this angle was unbelievable. I began to thrust into her harder than I had ever dared to. The force was so strong, her body shoved forward with each stroke, only to slide back down the slick leather again to impale herself upon my erection. It was gravity at its best.

I loved making love to her this way, dominating her every desire, taking her with primal hunger. I loved the control it gave me.

I was getting close, so incredibly close to release. I reached around to caress Bella's breasts before reaching for the handlebar again. I turned the handle quickly and pushed Bella down with my hips, forcing her sensitive spot further into the bike, and I pounded even harder, making the bike jerk.

"Ah! Ah! Ah!" she screamed with every thrust of my hips. Her hands flailed out, trying to grab onto something, and I knew she was about to climax. I kissed her ear before savagely grazing it with my teeth and licking it.

"Bella," I snarled. "God, I love taking you on this bike. You feel so good from this angle. From now on, you'll never be able to look at this hunk of metal the same way." I grinned with machismo pride. "All you'll be able to think about is the way your husband fucked you from behind until you came your head off."

I sat up a little and revved the engine and thrust into her three times in quick succession. Not a second later, I heard Bella sob loudly and felt her heat convulse around me. I continued to move in and out, and her body gripped me so hard, I climaxed right along with her, the feeling making me feel powerful and helpless at the same time. I collapsed back onto Bella's graceful back.

"Wow," she breathed, giggling a little.

"I agree," I smiled. I slid off the bike, taking Bella with me and held her in my arms, rubbing her arms and back softly. I'd taken her on her old bike, successfully erasing all memories of anyone else. I swelled with masculine pride. We stood together for a moment until my smugness could take it no longer. "And here you showed up, looking so dominant in your leather, thinking that you'd be in charge," I smirked.

I felt Bella shaking in my arms and pulled away slightly so I could see her face. For once panicked moment, I thought she was crying, but upon closer inspection, she was laughing hysterically. I was about to ask her what was so humorous when she spoke.

"You thought _you_ were in charge?" she snorted derisively. "Edward, I made you give me exactly what I wanted. I wanted you to claim me on that bike, out here in the wilderness, and you delivered like a good little boy."

I stared at her, stunned at how devious my wife was. This whole time, I'd been excited with the idea that I aroused Bella, that it had been _my_ plan to make love on the bike, but I'd played right into her hand. I frowned, feeling outsmarted, not liking that she played me. She knew me too well. She laughed at my expression, and gently pulled away from my grasp. She casually strolled back over to the bike and patted the leather fondly. She grinned at me slyly.

"Fine, if you don't like it when I'm in charge, then don't do what I'm about to tell you," she said airily. Then, she slid her hands down the seat until she was bent all the way over, presenting her round, flawless ass to me like an offering, raised even higher because she still had those damned sexy boots on.

She looked over her shoulder and said in a husky voice, "_Edward_...come fuck me."

I rushed to her without another thought. I loved it when Bella was in charge.

Thanks for reading!

I have a chapter of Snowed In and then another auction one-shot coming soon!


End file.
